Danparker's Theodore Tugboat Stories
by danparker
Summary: Here are my stories I've been working on for over 5 years now. They're based off of former PBS children series Theodore Tugboat. Created by Andrew Cochran in Canada. Classic Media now owns the rights to the series. Dedicated to Denny Doherty.
1. Theodore And The Bridge

Theodore and the bridge

One day, Theodore went out into the ocean to welcome a big ship. As usual, he went under Benjamin, the giant bridge. "Hey, Theodore!" shouted Benjamin. "Good morning," said Theodore in his bright, smiling face.

"Do you see that strange thing out there?" asked Benjamin. "Yes," replied Theodore, "That' as cargo ship. I am going to tow it in myself. The Dispatcher says I'm strong enough now." "Oh, now be careful," replied Benjamin. Tooting his whistle, Theodore raced off to the ship.

He was careful not to bump it. It had a very tall mast, almost as tall as Benjamin Bridge. Benjamin watched as the ship came into the harbor. "Well, there is something you don't see everyday," said Benjamin, "The ship-." Suddenly, the tall mast was right in front of Benjamin.

"OH NO!" Shouted Benjamin as the mast came towards him. But the mast wasn't tall enough to hit Benjamin. The mast went under Benjamin. Benjamin was shaking in fear as Theodore towed the ship into the harbor.

Later that day, when Hank was towing Brunswick out to the oil factory, Benjamin Bridge shouted at Hank, "Hey! Watch that thing!" "Whoa, I never seen or hear bridges done that," Hank said to himself. Hank and Brunswick tow away as fast as they could. "What with them?"

Later, Digby, the cable ship was just getting his new cables. "DO NOT GO UNDER ME WITH PIPES!" Shouted Benjamin at Digby. "What his problem?" asked Digby to himself, "I don't have any pipes, just getting new cables." Digby just steamed on into the harbor, ignoring Benjamin.

Hank told George all about Benjamin. "Benjamin had turned mean," explained Hank. "Must had an attitude problem," said George. "He just shouted at me," continued Hank. Theodore was near by, hearing what Hank said.

"It must be the tall mast on the big ship," Theodore said to himself, "It must frightened Benjamin." "Maybe he needs a storm," suggested George. "No, not that," replied Hank. As George and Hank were telling each other what to do with Benjamin, Theodore raced off for Benjamin.

"Benjamin, what's going on?" asked Theodore. "It's these ships!" Quivered Benjamin," I'm scared that the ship's giant masts may hit me! I don't want to get crushed!" Theodore understand Benjamin was afraid that a ship's tall mast may hit Benjamin. He had an Idea. "Benjamin," said Theodore, I'll help you face your fears." Theodore hurried off to get Foduck.

Foduck was with Emily. Together, they were towing Chester, the cargo ship into the Harbor. Theodore told Foduck about his plan. "Uh, Theodore," said Foduck, "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Theodore said yes, and together, they set off, passing Bedford the buoy, and out of the harbor. Foduck brought a long barge and what rise up from it was a tall mast, but not tall enough. "Do you think this will make Benjamin face his fears," asked Foduck. "We don't have a choice," explained Theodore, "We have to do this."

Together, they set out back to the harbor, but very quiet. Benjamin was asleep when Theodore and Foduck dieseled in. "You're sure about this?" asked Foduck. Emily came in to see what Theodore was doing. Theodore told Emily to watch and learn. Theodore started to move towards Benjamin Bridge. When Benjamin woke up, he saw the mast heading towards him. "AHHHHHH!" cried Benjamin in horror, "Don't hit me!" But the mast went under Benjamin. He sighed in relief as the mast went along. Emily watched the entire thing.

Later that day, Theodore was resting when Emily, Foduck and Digby came to see him. "Theodore, what were you thinking?" shouted Digby. "Well, an Idea of how to help Benjamin," explained Theodore. But however, it worked. Benjamin did not shout at anyone again. Now all the boat can do their works without any problems. But however, Theodore felt that he forgot something, but whatever it is, he will remember it soon.


	2. Hank And The Big Canyon

Hank and the Big Canyon

One fine morning, the tugboats got their orders from the Dispatcher. Foduck was assigned to patrol the harbor with Pearl and Petra. Emily helped Sigrid take supplies out to Owan, the giant oil rig. George was assigned to have Shelburne, the giant barge salvage near shipwreck rock, and Theodore and Hank were to tow in Cumberland, the cargo ship. "Well, all the other tugboats were chosen to do something else," said Hank, "But we were chosen to tow in a cargo ship." However, Cumberland wasn't too big, just right for Theodore and Hank to tow in together. "Well, this is easy," said Theodore. "Just right," said Hank.

Digby the cable ship diesled by the two tugs, saying, "Hello you two youngsters." "Morning Digby," said Theodore and Hank. But Digby accidentally dropped one of his cable into the water and it was caught Cumberland's rudder, but no one notice.

Meanwhile, George was getting impatient. Shelburne was working slowly, as usual. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" shouted George. "O-Kay," said Shelburne, slowly and worked even slower. George was fuming.

When the day was done, everyone went back to their docks. But the cable, that was still stuck in the ship's rudder floated and got caught in Hank's propeller after he docked in. As it was time for the ship to leave, Foduck led Cumberland out into the open ocean. A few seconds later, Hank started to move, while sleeping. Foduck was about to head towards his dock when Hank floated by him, backwards. "Must be playing backwards at night," he said to himself, "Better tell the Dispatcher that." He saw the Dispatcher sleeping. "Maybe tomorrow," said Foduck. He went to his dock place to sleep.

But Hank was still being towed out to the open ocean. The next morning, Theodore was fast asleep. But when he woke up, he saw that Hank wasn't't in there! Theodore was alarmed that he blew his whistle and he went backwards really fast that he bumped into Foduck, who blasted his whistle which woke everyone in the Big Harbor up. "Quite!" shouted Benjamin Bridge. "What's the alarm?" asked Bedford Buoy. "Shivers me timbers!" yelled Digby. "Can't we get some nap?" said Bayswater, Brunswick and Barrington the barges. "Hank is gone!" shouted Theodore and everyone came and saw Hank was missing.

Far, far away, Cumberland was still towing Hank. Then the cable broke. Cumberland went forward while Hank drifted out further. Then, Hank ended up on near a rocky bank far away from the Big Harbor. When he woke up, he was really surprised! "Where am I?" Hank shouted. He was so shocked that he went in circles, helplessly . Then Hank wanted to go home. So he took a path that lead to a river that leads to a big place. He wasn't't going where he wanted to go.

A few hours later, Hank ended up being in a river with very tall rocky edges. Hank was stunned. He never seen a place like this. Hank was scared. Back at the Big Harbor, everyone spread out to look for Hank.

Theodore and Constance went out into the open ocean to find Hank. But the bigger tugs weren't having much luck.

Hank went further up the river between the walls. He began to notice this was the Grand Canyon. Hank shuddered and said, "I want to go home!" Hank then decided to head back the way he came. A few hours later, Hank was almost out of the canyon. But then, he hit his propeller on a shallow rock, denting it. Hank couldn't get under control. Then, Hank ran right into some jagged rocks and one rock torn a hole in his hull. Hank was sinking! "Help!" shouted Hank, but no one heard him. He was almost out of the river. Hank couldn't do anything.

Then, in the distance was a cargo ship. Hank called out for it. "Help!" Hank shouted. He blew his whistle in alarm. Then the cargo ship turned and saw Hank. After a few seconds, it came towards him. The ship was Inverness. "Oh my," she said, "What's happened?" "Well, I'm sinking, I hit a rock, and I want to go home," said Hank in panic. Hank was sinking. "Well, I'll try to help you," said Inverness. But she couldn't do much. All she could do was preventing Hank from sinking more.

Then along came Dartmouth, the giant cable ship. Inverness called out Dartmouth for help. Dartmouth used his cables to tie Hank next to Inverness, to keep him from sinking. And then, Inverness and Dartmouth took Hank home together. At the big harbor, everyone was still looking for Hank.

Theodore was missing his friend. "I miss Hank," said Theodore. "I'm very sure he's in a better place," said George. "Stop that," said Emily, "We all miss him." "Don't give up," said the Dispatcher, "I know Hank out there somewhere." Just then, the Dispatcher got a long distance call. "I got a message from Dartmouth," he said, "He and the cargo ship, Inverness had found Hank, far away from here, and they'll bring him home very soon." After hearing that, Theodore was so excited that he revved his engine and tooted his whistle. All the other tugs did, too.

A few days later, Dartmouth and Inverness brought Hank home. But, before, they took Hank to a nearby harbor to have him repaired. Then they took Hank home.

Theodore rushed to his friend. "Where were you?" he asked. "I had an adventure, but I didn't want to have one," said Hank, "I went to a canyon, I wanted to go home, and then, I hit a rock, and these guys came to help me and I wanted to go home and I am at home," Hank explained. "Well the important thing is that you're alright," said Theodore. "One thing, I'll never leave the harbor again," promised Hank. "Well, take care," said Dartmouth, "We have to go." Theodore and Hank watched Inverness and Dartmouth until they disappear in the distance.

Hank told everyone about his adventure. "So how did you get there in the first place?" asked Foduck. "I don't know," said Hank. "Well I have something to say," said Digby, "One of my cables are missing. It happened before Hank disappear. "As I-Hey is that half of my missing cable?" asked Digby, looking at Hank. The cable was in Hank's deck, was broken in half. "I got it," announced Foduck, "I must have fallen out of Digby while was moving and it got caught in Cumberland's rudder and got tied to Hank's propeller. When the ship leaved, it pulled Hank along with him. Then, it must have broken somewhere and that's how Hank got lost." After that adventure, everyone was glad that Hank is back home.

"Hey, where is George?" asked Hank. Again, George was doing salvaging with Shelburne. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" complained George to Shelburne. "O-Kay," said Shelburne and worked even slower. George was about to explode! "Oh, well," said Hank.

Theodore was just glad that Hank is home.


	3. George And The 5 Great Lakes

George and the 5 Great Lakes

It was a peaceful day in the big harbour. George the biggest tug was getting ready for his job. He was to help Constance with patrolling the harbour.

On that day, George was listening to one of Constance's stories. This one is all about the 5 great lakes.

"They are called Lake Superior, Lake Erie, Lake Ontario, Lake Michigan and Lake Huron," said Constance, "But Superior is the biggest of all." "I like to see these great lakes myself," said George. But he knew he had a lot of work to do.

Usually, Foduck was to patrol with Constance, but today, he was with Pearl and Petra. George was eager to see the great lakes. But he knew he couldn't.

George noticed something behind a rock. He saw the back of a vessel, but he didn't bother. The two boats continued their patrol.

George and Constance stopped at Willy's Island to say hello to Lily the Lighthouse. Constance checked to make sure her light is working properly. Then they checked Shipwreck rock. George noticed something again. It was a mysterious vessel. Constance and George had finished their patrol and now they're heading back to their docks.

"Hi George," said Theodore and George docked in for the night. "Well, good night Theodore, George," said Northumberland Submarine as he started his underwater night patrol. Theodore, George and the other tugboat soon fast asleep.

Unfortunately, the dark vessel came in and kidnapped George. Oh, man, it's Oliver the Vast! "Step one of my revenge is starting," said Oliver as he towed George away. George did not wake up.

The next morning, Theodore woke up to find George is missing. "Oh no!" said Theodore. Foduck woke up. Then Emily and last, Hank woke up. "What the deal today?" asked Hank. "George is missing!" shouted Foduck, blasting his whistle.

"Oh, my," said Emily. "It happened again!" said Foduck.

George was far away from the Big harbour. He was on Lake Ontario. George woke up to find he's not at his home anymore. "Where is this?" cried George.

Meanwhile, back at the Big harbour, the tugs were looking for George. "George!" they all cried. "Where are you?" said Rebecca.

She and Theodore were out in the open ocean searching for George. Hank and Emily went out to Owan to ask if he's seen George. George has now moved out to Lake Erie. George became upset.

"Will I ever get home?" he asked. But George was enjoying his visit at the Great Lakes. A few days later is in Lake Huron after he visit Lake Michigan. Back at the harbour, the tugboats were still looking for George.

George has one more lake to visit. Lake Superior. So George went to Lake Superior. He found out it was the biggest of all the other Great Lakes.

There he met Stewiacke and Pugwash who were exploring the Biggest Great Lake of all. They saw George and floated towards him. "What are you doing out here?" asked Pugwash.

"I came here to visit these lakes," explained George, "I don't know how I even got here in the first place." "Well let's get you back to the Big harbour," said Pugwash. And so, Stewiacke, Pugwash and George all traveled back through the way the came.

Finally they were out in the open ocean a few days later. Theodore and Rebecca were still looking for George. Then they herd a ships' horn. It was Stewiacke. "George!" said Theodore. "Well, it's been a long time, Theodore," said George.

Foduck, Emily and Hank soon came up. "We've been worried about you, George," they said. "Yes, but guess what? I have visited all 5 great lakes," explained George. "You have?" said Constance as she came up.

"Well, here's the fact," said Foduck, "George had been kidnapped!" The tugs gasped. "Who would do something like that?" asked Emily. "Someone who wants revenge on us," said Foduck, "We better keep on guard."

The tugs were glad George is back, but at that time, Oliver the Vast has teamed up with some mean pirate ships.

Oliver will soon have his revenge. But that's another story. At the Great Ocean Dock, George was telling everyone his adventures at the 5 great lakes.


	4. Emily And Carla

Emily and Carla

It was a beautiful day in the Big Harbour and Emily was working very happily. Emily had lots of friends in the Big Harbor. She said hello to Sigrid. Then she said hello to Rebecca. Then she said hello to Theodore.

Emily's friends were always happy to see her. One day, Emily was towing Brunswick barge loaded with a crate loaded with important goods.

She said hello to Carla the cool cabin cruiser, only to find Carla heading towards her. "Watch out!" cried Emily as she violently swerved right to avoid crashing into Carla. The crate on Brunswick spilled into the ocean. "Carla!" shouted Emily, "Watch where you're going!"

"My load has disappeared," exclaimed Brunswick. Constance the coast guard ship saw everything. She went to get help. Soon, Theodore and George brought Shelburne to fish the crate out. Emily was cross at Carla. "Have you have no control?" she asked angrily at Carla. "Probably, maybe not," replied Carla, cheekily.

For the rest of the salvage, Emily stared angrily at Carla. As soon as the cratewas fished out, Emily set off, still angry at Carla. Carla continued her zig-zagging way.

Emily said hello to Shediac, the supply shed. He was waiting for his cargo. "Hello, Emily," said Shediac. "I got your cargo for you," said Emily, "Sorry I'm late. I had a bee to dodge." "Who's the bee?" asked Shediac. "Carla, the Zany Cabin Cruiser," replied Emily, angrily.

Meanwhile, Carla was speeding alongside the harbour. "I'm the cool cabin cruiser and I'm zipping along the waster," sang Carla, until she ran into Owan the Giant Oil Rig.

She nearly hit one of his anchor cables. "Hey, watch out there!" blared Owan, "Oh, it's you, Carla." "Yep!" exclaimed Carla. "You better stay clear of the area," roared Owan, "It's very dangerous." "Alright," called out Carla as she spun around and headed another way.

A few minutes later, Carla ran into Northumberland Submarine. As soon as Northumberland saw Carla, he moved right to avoid her crashing into him. Northumberland ended up hitting his propeller against the docks. "Hello, North Thump-erLand," said Carla, misspelling his name.

"Hello, and my name is Northumberland, and don't scare me by-" "I met up with Emily and she got mad at me, and then I ran into Owan and now I ran into you," interrupted Carla and she continued telling Northumberland about her day. Then, she started telling him about her past and then, she ended up babbling like an idiot.

8 hours passed and Northumberland decided he had enough. "Bye!" said Carla as she speed away. Northumberland had fallen asleep. Near him, was a mysterious vessel. It sped away before it was noticed.

At Shipwreck Rocks, Carla was speeding along her way, until she saw a dark vessel. Carla went after the vessel. She was thrilled to see who it was, until the vessel turned a corner.

Carla went after the vessel and followed it around the corner, until she couldn't see it anymore. "Wheel that's strange," said Carla.

She turned around for home, until the vessel came up behind her. The vessel was Oliver the Vast. As a lightning flash, Oliver moved forward and rammed Carla onto some sharp rocks. "What's going on?" cried Carla. "Enjoy the movies!" cackled Oliver as he sped away, laughing evilly.

After Theodore had finished his works, he headed for home, until two pirate ships attacked him. "What's going on?" cried Theodore as the pirate ships trapped him by some rocks. "You cannot save your speedy cabin cruiser now," said one of the pirate ships.

Theodore looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "The cruiser has zanied on to some rocks," said one of the pirate ships. "Oh no!" cried Theodore, "Carla. I must help her." "You cannot!" said a pirate ship. Theodore was trapped.

Meanwhile, Emily was cruising out in the open ocean, until she heard a small horn blast. It was in the sound of emergency. "That's Carla!" cried Emily, "I must help her!" Emily raced to the rescue.

Carla was in a dangerous situation. She didn't know that there was a giant rock slightly perched dangerously above her. Any loud noises or waves hitting the shore could cause the rock to fall.

Emily found Carla as she sped towards her, until she saw the rock. Emily slowed down. Her waves could cause vibration and could cause the rock to fall. "Don't worry, I'm here to save you," whispered Emily.

"Make it quick!" shouted Carla, as her shouting caused the rock to move slightly. "Shut up!" whispered Emily to Carla. Quickly, Emily attached her towrope to Carla. Carla was tied tightly and Emily pulled Carla slowly off the rocks. If Emily pulled faster, it could cause the rock above to fall and smash her and Carla.

Emily carefully tugged and slowly pulled Carla off the rocks. Her hull was scraped and her propeller was damaged. But there were no holes in her hull.

At last Emily pulled Carla off the rocks. "Thank you for saving me," said Carla, "I'm sorry if I made your load spill." "That's okay," said Emily, "At least no had been hurt."

Just then Northumberland Submarine came up towards Carla. "Carla, I hope you have some explaining to say," he said firmly. Carla looked at Northumberland in a silly way. "Of course I do!" shouted Carla. Northumberland was about to listen.

Carla shout's had caused the rock above to fall. It made a loud crash that scared Northumberland. Northumberland dived back down hoping he could get away from the wreckage.

Emily looked at Carla sternly. "I thought he wanted to listen to me," said Carla. "You are some wild cat!" said Emily.

Meanwhile, Constance arrested the two pirate ships that attacked Theodore. Theodore was freed and saw Emily and Carla coming into the harbour.

"Hello, Carla and Emily," said Theodore. "You mean Emily and Mrs. Wildcat," corrected Emily. "They must had a hard time like I did," thought Theodore. It got dark and Emily settled down for the night. However, out in the ocean, Oliver look at the five tugs with an evil look. "Well, that's lost me two pirates," he said, "Oh well, they were useless anyway." And he slinked slyly away.

Emily tried to calm down but she couldn't. She was thinking about Carla and her zany actions. But Theodore told Emily not to think about her. He told her to think about oceans, forests and mountains. Emily thought about those and she finally calmed down and then, she fell fast asleep. But Theodore was still wondering what had happened today.


	5. Foduck Has A Problem

Foduck has a problem

One bright day, Theodore was bringing in a Cargo ship, loaded with machinery. Then Foduck came alongside to scan the ship. His radar scanned the ship from the top. His underwater sonar scanned the ship from the bottom and he checked to make sure everything is safe. "All safe!" he shouted. And Theodore towed the ship in.

A few days later, Foduck was with Digby, as he was digging up his old cables and laying new ones. "Careful now," said Foduck with caution. Theodore came by. "Good luck," he chirped. But then, part of Digby's old cables got caught between some rocks. "Keep it steady," said Foduck.

Meanwhile, George was towing Bobby the barge out to sea. He was going to clear up the ocean floor. "Must be a better job than this," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, there was trouble. As Northumberland Submarine rise up, Digby began jerking the cable which is stuck. Then, smoke started to whiz out from Digby's cable winch. "Digby, you're cables are stuck!" shouted Northumberland.

"Wha?" said Digby, but it was too late. Then, with a spark, Fire blasted from Digby's Cable winch. It landed on Northumberland's periscope. "Dive, dive, dive!" he shouted. He dived and put out the fire on his periscope.

"FIRE!" shouted Foduck. He turned on his radar, his sonar and his searchlight immediately. "Help me!" shouted Digby. Foduck used his fire nozzle and set it to full blast and fired water at Digby.

Soon, the fire was out, but Digby's new cables, his cable winch and parts of his old cables were turned to ashes. Foduck towed Digby to the repair docks and Foduck headed home.

The job was not completed. But there was no other choice.

A few hours later, Foduck was working with Theodore. They were towing Emma Sophia, the cargo ship into the harbour. But suddenly smoke billowed from inside Emma Sophia's cargo hold. Then, it erupted into fire. "FIRE!" shouted Foduck.

He turned on his sonar, his radar and his searchlights immediately and used his fire nozzle to blast Emma Sophia with full power. Soon the fire inside Emma Sophia was out. But her cargo was destroyed.

Theodore was about to find out what caused the fire when he saw smoke from Foduck. "What's happening?" cried Foduck in alarm. His radar sparked out. His sonar burned out. And his searchlight blew out. His sonar, his radar and his searchlights have broken down. He could not use them anymore.

His engine still works and so does his fire nozzles. "Foduck," asked Theodore, "What happened to you?" "My safety equipment has had a meltdown," replied Foduck, weakly. He limped towards the Great Ocean Tug docks.

The Dispatcher saw Foduck come towards him. "Hello, Foduck," he said, "How was job-" "Sir," said Foduck weakly, "Don't talk to me." Foduck passed by, but sparks blasted the Dispatcher from Foduck's radar. "Oh, that's smarts!" he shuddered. Theodore towed Emma Sophia to the repair docks.

Constance came by. "Uh, Constance?" called Theodore. Constance turned towards Theodore. "Emma Sophia had an accident. Fire roared out of her hold. Can you check to find out what started the fire?" asked Theodore. "Sure," said Constance, "I will." Constance checked the ship.

"Hey, Theodore?" a voice said. It was Digby. "What are you here for?" asked Theodore. "Burning my cables," replied Digby, "That was my fault." Meanwhile, Emily was towing Bayswater the Barge towards Owan.

But Oliver was watching. "Thing are going my way," he sneered. Two evil boats came towards him. "You two are late!" thundered Oliver. "No, we are on time," said one of the boats. "He's right," said the other. "Now that I hope Emma Sucker is burned to ashes, the tugs will be gone soon."

Later, Theodore was working with Barrington Barge when Constance came up to him. "Theodore," she said. Theodore stopped. "What did I do?" he said. "You've told me to find out what caused the fire in Emma Sophia," she replied, "And I have found out what did."

Theodore listened. "I found the dust of an explosive inside Emma Sophia's cargo hold," she replied sternly, "I was strong enough to start a fire." Theodore looked worried "Don't worry, I know you would never do something like that," comfort Constance, "But whoever did it will wish it never run into me."

Later, the two evil boats came towards the Dispatcher. They looked innocent when they approached. "Excuse me mister," said one. "What do you two want?" asked the dispatcher. "I see that you have a broken tug," said the other, "Would you like to sell him?" "For what?" asked the Dispatcher, looking meanfuly.

"For scrap!" one said. Foduck herd that word. "What are you two-" stammered the Dispatcher, "I would never sell my tugs for scrap." "It's okay, sir," said Foduck, "They can buy me."

"Foduck, don't give yourself up," said the Dispatcher, "You're the official safety tug and and a good friend and I'm not going to sell you," said the Dispatcher. "Not anymore," said Foduck, "I'm nothing now."

"We'll give you 3 hours to think about it," said one of the boats and they slinked away. Theodore and Hank heard everything.

The truth was that it was Oliver who threw the explosive inside Emma Sophia. He also hid one in one of the Cargo Emily was going to deliver to Owan. Uh oh. Emily was with Sigrid when she was delivering the cargo to Owan.

"Thanks girls!" shouted Owan. They turned away. But they were no further than 300 yards when they hear a loud bang. They stopped and they turned around only to find Owan on fire! "Help!" shouted Owan. He was scared!

"What should we do?" asked Sigrid. "I have no idea!" replied Emily, "But we have to do something."

Hank floated by when he saw the fire. Hank rushed over. "What happened?" he asked. "Owan is on fire!" explained Emily. "We have to save him!" said Sigird, "Right, you two go get help, I'll stay here and try to save Owan."

Emily, Hank and Bayswater raced off to get help. But they know only one tug that can help. They raced to get Foduck. Hank tried to tell Emily about Foduck. "We don't have time for that," said Emily. They got to the tug docks. "Sir?" asked Emily. "Yes?" said the Dispatcher. "Owan is on fire," said Emily, "We need Foduck now!" "Yes, I'll tell him," said the Dispatcher, as he turned to Foduck.

Foduck turned around. "Yes sir?" said Foduck weakly. "There is an emergency," explained the Dispatcher, "And you must help." Theodore came alongside.

"This might be my last rescue mission," said Foduck weakly, "But I'm not going to let Owan die!" Theodore explained the problem to Emily and Hank.

"His safety equipment broke and recently, two boats tried to talk the Dispatcher in to sell Foduck for scrap," explained Theodore to Hank and Emily and Constance, as they raced to the rescue.

However, that's all they heard. Emily, Hank, Theodore and Foduck collected fire barges and race to the rescue. Foduck, with his engine now breaking, rushed as fast as he could.

All Sigrid was just to prevent the fire from getting worse. It's nearly got to Owan. "I'm burning!" he cried. "I'm trying!" called Sigrid.

Then, Emily, Hank, Theodore and Foduck came just in time. Emily, Theodore, and Hank used the fire barges to blast water at Owan. Then, Foduck, used his last strength to revved his engine as hard as he could and blasted Owan with his fire nozzle.

Owan was afraid, but the tugs never gave up, especially Foduck. His engine was breaking and banging, but he didn't care. Finally, Owan was glad as the fire was put out. Sigrid was delighted.

Northumberland rose up. "What have I missed?" he asked. "Owan was on fire, but we saved him," said Hank. "Owan, I'm glad you're safe," said Sigrid.

Then, they heard a loud crash. Theodore saw that Foduck had broken down completely. He was in a terrible condition. His engine was destroyed. "That was my last rescue operation I'll ever do," he sighed, "And we all did it together." But Theodore was worried.

Hank, Sigrid and Emily towed Owan to the repair docks as Theodore towed Foduck to the Tug docks. Constance followed Owan to find out what set off the fire.

Theodore arrived. "Foduck, are you alright?" asked the Dispatcher. "No sir, I'm ready for scrap," Foduck replied weakly.

The two evil boats came up. "Okay, times up," said one. "Have you made up you're mind?" said the other.

"Sir," said Theodore, "Don't sell Foduck." "He's been a good tug and I trust him," said Hank, "And he may be serious and stern, but he has a good heart and he cares for others, and if you sell him, all that rescue actions he did wouldn't matter. Don't sell Foduck." The Dispatcher stood still for a moment and remember what Foduck had done. 1 minute passed. "Do we have a deal?" one of the boats said.

The Dispatcher look at the boats severely. "Look here you two, Foduck is my safety tug and he cares for others, and I'm not selling him to devils like you two!" shouted the Dispatcher at the boats.

"I'm not selling Foduck so we don't have a deal now get lost you two!" "What?" cried the boats. "We're not leaving without crash bucket!"

And they tried to grab Foduck. Theodore took action and rammed the boats towards the docks. Constance arrived and captured the two boats.

"You two are coming with me," she said sternly, "Oh, Theodore, Foduck, Hank and the Dispatcher, I have found pieces of an explosive on Owan. It was hidden inside a crate he was loading. It was the same as the one in Emma Sophia's engine." Theodore, Hank and Foduck were shocked.

"What is going on?" cried Hank. "I don't know, but we have to find out," replied Theodore.

"Good, now you two are coming with me," she said to the two evil boats. And she took them away. "You have not seen the last of us!" they cried. "Oh, you stink!" said the other.

The Dispatcher told Theodore to tow Foduck to the repair docks. However, Emma Sophia, Owan and Digby were already getting repaired and so the repairs took a long time for Foduck.

Theodore, Emily, Hank and George had to do lots of work to make money to pay for the repairs. And they have to make thousands.

9 weeks passed and the repairs were done. Emma Sophia was released and set off on her next trip. Owan returned to drilling for oil out in the open ocean.

Digby continued his job he had not done in 9 weeks. And finally, Foduck had his engine repaired, and his safety equipment working again. He was happy and Theodore was the happiest of all.

Foduck started his safety patrol again and he was delighted. But he now only used his radar, his sonar and his searchlights in real emergencies. Theodore was happy indeed.


	6. Theodore And Barrington Barge

Theodore and Barrington Barge

Another day in the Big Harbour and Theodore was happily cruising along. Or was he? He was thinking about what happened last week. He talked to Digby.

"So what the deal?" asked Digby. "I don't know," explained Theodore, "But I have a feeling is that someone is after us. If we let whoever this is go to far, we'll be history." Digby though for a moment.

"Well, if what you say is true," murmured Digby, "We better be on our guard."

And he diesel away. Theodore went to get his barge. Barrington Barge was waiting happily for Theodore.

But Theodore was in no mood for smiling. He was thinking about who could be the attacker. Theodore was to have Barrington loaded with pipes to take the oil refinery. After the pipes were loaded, Theodore towed Barrington towards the oil refinery.

When George said hello to Theodore, he didn't reply back. Theodore was still thinking about the attacker.

Then Theodore passed by Bedford Buoy. "Hello, Theodore," called Bedford. Theodore stormed by. "Must be in a hurry," Bedford said to himself.

After Theodore got to the oil refinery, he didn't say hello to Sigrid who was resting there. "Theodore, what's the matter with you today?" asked Sigrid.

Theodore jumped. "Oh, wait, what is it?" Theodore stammered. "I'm worried about you," said Sigrid, "Everyone is worried."

"I'm still thinking about last week," replied Theodore, "You know what happened last week."

Sigrid did remember and it frightened her to think about it. Theodore set off with Barrington to do his last job of the day. Two heavy crates were stacked onto Barrington. Theodore set off, but they were not properly tied down. Theodore had to be careful. So he put away his thoughts about last week and focused on his job.

Theodore was halfway there before there was trouble. Hank was rushing to Theodore. He was going to tell him that Owan needs his supplies. Then there was trouble. Hank accidentally bumped into Barrington and the upper crate crashed onto Hank. "Now I have one crate," said Barrington.

"Hank, what are you doing?" cried Theodore. "Owan's supplies are ready," replied Hank. "Let me guess," replied Theodore, "They're burned last week?" "Yes," answered Hank.

Unfortunately Theodore and Hank had to wait for the loads to be cleared up and loaded back into Barrington. George brought Bobby to fish most of the loads from the bottom of the ocean.

Then, Theodore set off again. Then, he took the supplies out to Owan. Then, Theodore docked Barrington and set off for home. Theodore was still thinking how to protect everyone in the Big harbour when he got back.

He knew this would be a challenge.


	7. Hank The Hero

Hank The Hero

It was another day in the Big harbour. The tugboats were doing their usual jobs. Hank was doing more jobs today. He likes doing it. But one day, there was trouble. Hank ran so fast, he collided with Rebecca. He slammed Rebecca into a dock, but no serious damage was done. "Sorry," said Hank nervously. "Next time, watch where you're going," said Rebecca sternly. And she left.

Hank set off for his job. Hank's job was to tow Bonnavista the little barge. "Hey, good morning Hank," he said. Hank set off with Bonnavista. As soon as they got to their destination, Hank stopped suddenly. "Oh! Argh!" cried Bonnavista, as she was bumped. Constance was there. "A big container had fallen off a ship coming in the harbour," she explained, "You have to use your barge to fish it up."

Hank got Bonnavista into place and he use her crane to hook the container out. In a few minutes, the barge had raised the container up. Hank was so excited he banged into Bonnavista and her cable broke and the container fell back into the ocean. "Oops," said Hank, meekly. Constance looked at Hank crossly. "Now Bonnavista will have to go get a new cable," she said crossly. Hank felt nervous. "Oh dear," he said to himself. And he rushed away.

Hank sped right past Theodore who was towing Guysborough, the grumpy garbage barge. Theodore reversed his engine and gave Guysborough a real hard bash. "OWW!" howled Guysborough. It caused his garbage to jump and a banana peel flew right on George. "Hey!" he shouted. But Hank was already on his way.

Later, Hank was towing Scally the cargo ship into the harbour with Foduck. "Hank," said Foduck, "Be careful around here." Hank didn't pay any attention. He was full of excitement. But there was extreme danger ahead. There was a loud thud. Then it became a crash. And then it became the horrible sound of ripping steel. "Something happening!" cried Scally in alarm. "Stop!" cried Foduck in alarm. Hank didn't pay any attention and steered the ship into the obstacle. Foduck sprayed Hank with his fire hose to get his attention.

"What's happened?" Hank asked. "That ship is damaged!" Foduck shouted. Then Scally turned over on the two tugs. "Action!" cried Foduck as he pushed the ship. He stopped it from turning over. Then, with a loud noise, Scally sank, but not too far. Foduck checked out what the ship ran into. "Well, I say!" he said at last, "An underwater boulder." "What's a boulder?" asked Hank.

"Boulders are giant round rocks," exclaimed Foduck, "And this one fell into the ocean and wound up here. They're like rocks so they're extreme dangers to ships. However, boulders are not attached to the bottom of the ocean like rocks." "Can you like about things when I'm not sinking?" cried Scally. "Well, Hank, stay here," said Foduck, "I'll go get help." And Foduck raced off. Hank felt bad.

After Foduck brought Bobby Barge and Shelburne barge to raise Scally up, Hank decided to drift off for a while. Just then, he heard Theodore's whistle. He was towing in Cabot, the cargo ship. "Hi Hank," said Theodore, "What's you been doing?" "Causing nothing but trouble," said Hank, sadly. Theodore asked Hank what happened. Hank told Theodore what he had done. He felt sorry for his friend. Theodore continued towing in the cargo ship, but still thinking about Hank.

Theodore was thinking so much about Hank, that he didn't keep a good lookout. A boat speed-ed by Theodore and then, it was right in his path. "May I get in your way, fool?" the boat said to Theodore. "Hey get out of my way!" shouted Cabot. The boat didn't get out of the way, so Theodore pushed the ship towards the right, out of the boat's way. "Wrong way!" shouted Cabot. The boat laughed evilly. Cabot was out of control and heading towards Lily the lighthouse.

"Turn back! Turn back!" cried Lily. "I can't!" cried Cabot. The ship was too big for Theodore to turn around. Then, with a loud crash, Cabot ran aground the rocks. Theodore snapped his cables as Cabot landed on him. Theodore strained to keep him steady, but the ship was too heavy.

Back at the great ocean dock, Hank was still sad. Emily asked to see if he was okay. "I've been too careless," Hank said Sadly, "I've caused trouble." "Hank," said Emily as soft as she could, "You just need to watch what you're doing. You were just too fast." Hank sighed.

The Dispatcher turned to them. "I think Emily is right," he said, "You just need to watch what you're doing. Just focus on one thing. Then you won't be so careless." Hank thought about what the Dispatcher said, until his radio sounded.

"There is an emergency," he announced, "A cargo ship has ran aground an Theodore is in trouble." Hank suddenly raced his engine. "Hank," the Dispatcher said, only to find Hank racing to the rescue. "Theodore!" he shouted, "I'm coming!"

Theodore was having a hard time. Cabot was so heavy, that he was pushing Theodore in the water. Theodore had vroom his engine loud so water doesn't overflow. If water overflowed into him, he would sink. "Help!" cried Cabot.

Theodore threw all of his towropes and even his anchor to keep the ship secured. But he was still being pushed. The ship kept slipping on the rocks and the rope weren't strong enough. They were beginning to break. "Hang on!" shouted Theodore. But Cabot kept slipping. Then, one of Theodore's towropes broke. Cabot slipped further. If all the towropes break, Cabot will smash Theodore.

Hank came rushing to the rescue. "Hank?" asked Theodore, "What the heck are you doing here?" "Saving you!" shouted Hank, and he pushed against Cabot. "Hank," shouted Theodore, "Get out of here!" But Hank wouldn't listen.

Hank kept pushing and pushing and pushing. Then there was trouble. All of the towropes and Theodore's anchor cable broke. A rock cracked and Cabot fell right on Theodore and Hank. Theodore gasped, but Cabot suddenly stopped. Theodore opened one of his eyes and saw Hank pushing against Cabot.

His engine was at full power, his smoke was blasting from his stack and Hank started to push Cabot away from Theodore. Hank engine started to hurt, but he kept on going. Theodore pressed against Cabot and began to push. The two tugs roared their engines as fast as they could.

Suddenly, the rocks cracked even more and Cabot fell right into the water, but he turned upright and he didn't sink. The two tugs sighed with relief. "That was a shocking experience," said Hank. Theodore looked at Cabot. His hulls weren't badly scrapped, but he does need to go to the repair dock. "Hank," said Theodore, looking at him.

Hank guess of what Theodore would say. He was nervous for causing so much trouble earlier today. "You saved me and Cabot from a horrible disaster." "What?" cried Hank. "We both could have been killed if it weren't for you. Thank you." Hank was so happy he raced his engine and whistled happily. "Thank you!" cried Hank, full of joy and happiness.

Just then, Foduck arrived. "What happened here?" Theodore and Hank explained everything. Foduck took Cabot to be repaired.

And Theodore and Hank returned to the Great Ocean Dock. Hank was so happy he raced ahead of Theodore.

Theodore was glad for his friend. But he was thinking about that boat that got in his way. Well, Theodore returned shortly to find the Dispatcher praising Hank. "For bravery and courage," he announced, "I will proudly present Hank the Hero with this big harbour tugboat badge." Hank was honored.

Theodore drove up beside Hank. "If it weren't for Hank," he said, "Me and Cabot wouldn't even be here." The boats in the harbour blow their whistles and horns and gave Hank three cheers. They also gave Theodore three cheers, too.

From that day onward, Hank never became careless again.


	8. The Big Ships

The Big Ships

It was a big day in the harbour. Lots of ships were coming in and out of the harbour. The tugboats were working harder than before.

Theodore and George were towing in Caroline, the cargo ship to the docks.

While Emily and Foduck were towing Cocomagh out. The tugboats were very busy today. After George and Theodore docked Caroline and after Foduck and Emily towed Cocomagh out, they were tired.

"This is a wearer outer," said Theodore. "Too many ships," said George. "Oh, so many," said Emily. "Might be danger ahead," said George. "What do you mean danger?" asked Theodore. "It can never hurt to be extra careful," said Foduck. George sighed. "You are a nothing of heads," George said to Foduck.

This time, Foduck didn't get offended. "But we have to keep going," said Emily. At the container dock, Clayton, the harbour crane was working as fast as he could. He kept unloading and loading the containers. But Clayton was having fun.

A few hours later, Theodore and George towed Caroline out of the harbour. "Keep the ships coming, guys," said Clayton, "I'm on a roll today." But the two tugs didn't have the time to reply. Emily and Foduck were bringing in Jennifer, the big container ship.

"Tired and weary," moaned Emily. "We have to keep going," said Foduck. The tugs knew they had to be responsible. Once the tugs docked Jennifer, Clayton set to work immediately. But he was having fun.

The tugs were very tired. "If I have to move one more ship," said Emily, "I am going to melt." "You're right," said Theodore. "Al right," said Foduck, "Time for a extra long rest."

The tugs were going to take a long rest when George looked out into the ocean.

"Uh, guys," said George, "You better take a look at this- Uh, these." Theodore, Emily and Foduck turned to see four cargo ships waiting to be towed in.

There out in the estuary were Clementine, Inverness, Canso, and Emma Sophia.

"Oh my gosh!" cried George. "Well," said Theodore, "We better bring them all in."

So Theodore towed onto Emma Sophia, Emily towed Canso, Foduck hitched onto Inverness and George got Clementine. And all together, the tugboats towed the ships into their docks. But there will be trouble.

The tugboat's towropes were getting worn out. "After this, a loooong break time," said George. The tugs were almost at the ships docks. Then there was trouble.

Then, with a crack, Emily's towrope broke and Canso rammed into Inverness, causing her cargo to spill out into the ocean. Foduck let go of Inverness and pushed Clementine and George to crash into Constance. With a loud noise, all of Clementine's containers spilled on George and Constance.

"My containers!" cried Clementine. Theodore couldn't stop in time and ran Emma Sophia right into Emily! They both collided into the Dispatcher's dock. Then, Canso ran right into George and settled on the pile of Containers. Inverness also ran onto the piles, too.

"What is this all about?" asked Constance in an angry voice. Foduck (Who manages to escape) turned to look around and saw everyone in a big mess. Theodore managed to escape, too and turned to see the big mess. Theodore moved Emma Sophia out of Emily's way so she can get free.

Unfortunately, George and Constance couldn't get free. "Help," said George. "Can I get off of this 'Not-Yucky-Stuff'?" asked Canso. So Emily, Foduck, and Theodore went to get barges to clean up the mess.

They got Shelburne, Bobby, and Brunswick to help out. Theodore and Emily used Shelburne to pull Canso and Inverness off the containers. Foduck used Bobby and Brunswick to fish out Inverness cargo.

Then, Theodore used Shelburne to fish out Clementine's Containers to free George and Constance. Otherwise, no serious damage was done to the ships.

However, Constance's searchlight was crushed. And she had to get a new one.

So the ships took their turns for the rest of the day. And Clayton continued working and having fun.

And the tugboats took their turns too. "So while we were rushed on our propellers," said Theodore, "Clayton had fun unloading the ships."

"So when one ship is done, one of us will tow it out," said Foduck.

So once Jennifer was loaded, Theodore towed her out by herself. Then, George towed Clementine into her dock and towed her back out. Luckily, there were no more ships for the rest of the day.

Emily had Emma Sophia loaded and unloaded, and towing her out of the harbour herself.

And so the locomotion continued, until all the ships were towed out of the harbour. So everyone got equal share and thus, the tugboats took a long sleep after all that.

But from that day onward, there were no more than 3 ships coming to visit the harbour.


	9. Northumberland And Pugwash

Northumberland and Pugwash

It was another day in the harbour.

Stewiacke, the salvage ship and Pugwash, the mini sub were visiting the harbour to discover an underwater trench near Ceilidh's Cove. Pugwash wants to explore it. "I want to find mysterious things down in that trench," said Pugwash.

"I know you want to," said Stewiacke. The salvage ship took Pugwash right to Ceilidh's Cove. Pugwash was excited. The two met Truro the fishing trawler, who told them about the trench. "Who knows what could be down there?" said Truro. "But I will find out," said Pugwash.

"I will keep track of her," said Stewiacke. And Pugwash began to dive. Just then, Northumberland the submarine came in. "Hello," he said. Dorothy the Dory heard Northumberland and wanted to see the underwater explorers. "Good luck," said Dorothy.

"Diving," said Northumberland and Pugwash. As the two submarines dove deeper, meanwhile, Theodore had finished docking Clementine. Foduck rushed up to him, but he accidentally bumped Theodore. "Sorry," said Foduck, "But guess what?" "What is it?" asked Theodore. "Stewiacke and Pugwash are visiting today!" said Foduck. Theodore was excited. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Out near Ceilidh's Cove," said Foduck, "They're discovering an underwater trench." Theodore didn't know what a trench was, but he set off towards Ceilidh's Cove.

When he got there, he met Stewiacke, Truro and Dorothy. Theodore couldn't wait to meet Pugwash as well. "She is exploring the trench," said Stewiacke. Theodore wanted to see Pugwash. Pugwash and Northumberland dove deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean.

They could see no sight of the big trench. But then, they saw what looks like a long scar on the ocean floor. The two submarines headed towards it. It was the underwater trench. "Trench ahead!" called Northumberland. Pugwash gone ahead to explore the trench while Northumberland cruised along by himself. Just then, there was a rumbling sound.

Pugwash turned to see an underwater rockslide heading towards Northumberland. Northumberland didn't see the rock slide. "Northumberland!" cried Pugwash. She headed straight towards Northumberland. Northumberland was happily cruising the deep ocean. Then he saw Pugwash in front of him.

"Look out!" she cried. She headed towards Northumberland and pushed him out of the rockslide's way. As soon as she was clear, the rocks violently thundered behind her. Northumberland was relieved. He knew that Pugwash had to save him. When they both submerged, Theodore was happy to see them. But once he headed toward them, Pugwash floated off.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Theodore. "She had to push me out of a rockslide or I would have been crushed," said Northumberland, "She said she never bumps anyone anymore. Must have gotten her feelings down when she saved me." Theodore must do something to help Pugwash. So he decided to talk to her. He didn't want to see Pugwash looking sad.

"Hey Pugwash," said Theodore. "Yes?" said Pugwash. "I know you never bump anyone anymore," he said, "But Northumberland told me you had to save him. You didn't mean to be mean." "I wish I could understand that," said Pugwash.

"You've got to," said Theodore, "Let's head back to the harbour." "Okay," said Pugwash. And so they did. But Pugwash couldn't take her mind off the incident, no matter how much Theodore tried to help her. Just then, they heard a ships horn. It was Olympia, a big oil tanker.

She was out of control and heading right towards Pugwash. "Ship on the loose!" shouted George.

He couldn't catch Olympia in time. Northumberland saw Olympia heading right towards Pugwash. "Pugwash!" cried Northumberland, "Get out of the way." Pugwash heard Northumberland and turned to see the big oil tanker.

But she couldn't move in time, so Northumberland headed towards Pugwash. He bumped Pugwash right out of the ships way. Pugwash turned to safety, only to see the oil tanker pushing Northumberland into the docks and instantly crushing him. "Oh no!" cried Pugwash. "Pugwash," said Northumberland, "We have to do things we don't want to do in order to help one of another," he said as the ship crushed him more.

Pugwash was shocked. So she tried to push against Olympia's hull to move her away from Northumberland. She manages to move Olympia off of Northumberland. Then George turned and head right towards the ships rudder and instantly jammed her propeller until the engine stopped completely. "How's that for stopping?" said George.

But George's front bumper got ripped to shreds by the ships propeller. Northumberland was scraped and he has a giant dent on his side. Pugwash stood next to him. "Nothumberland," she said, quietly, "Sorry about before." "I understand," said Northumberland.

Theodore and Hank brought Barrington and Bobby barge to put Northumberland on a ship barge and took him to the repair docks. Emily and Foduck took Olympia to the repair docks, too. And Sigrid took George to get a new front bumper.

A week passed, and Olympia set off on her way. Then, Northumberland was repaired and back to his old self. Pugwash headed up to him. "Northumberland," she said, "I said I never wanted to bump you ever again. We now know that we both did that, but it was for the better."

They both agreed. "Let's make sure neither of us bumps each other for fun anymore," said Northumberland. Pugwash already agreed to that. Foduck remember his day of bumping Theodore. "Theodore," he said, "We made the same agreement, too." "Yes," said Theodore, But I'm glad to see Pugwash happy again."

But then, Northumberland fell asleep.

"This will never change," said Theodore. And they all laugh.


	10. The Hot Day

The Hot Day

It was a blistering hot day in the big harbor. The tugs were on alert today. Because the tugs had diesel engines, any superheated air could set their fuel tanks on fire or worse.

Foduck was using his nozzle to cool down Hank and Theodore. "This is refreshing," said Theodore. "I agree," said Hank. "Be careful," said Foduck, "If we entered a are with high heat, then-" Carla came up to the tugs. "KABOOM!" she shouted at them. They all jumped.

"Carla," said Foduck, "Let me finish my sentence, and no more scaring any ships." "Got it," said Carla, cheekily. As soon as the tugboats began working, they were given warnings by the Dispatcher not to go into any superheated areas. "If we go into any superheated areas," said Hank. "Don't mention it," said Theodore.

Then, George came by, towing Katherine, a cargo ship, who looked really burned. "What happened?" asked Theodore. "It was a big tank of gasoline," said Katherine, "I was taking it in and it went up in flames." "She went into a place full of hot air," said George.

"Hank," said Theodore, "Let's be careful." Hank agreed with Theodore. Foduck and Constance were on harbour patrol because of any dangers of superheated air.

Theodore and Hank were towing Barrington barge and Bonnavista Barge. Both were equipped with cranes to remove any gasoline drums that might catch fire. However, one ship in the Big harbour was lucky.

Foduck soon met Bluenose, the sailing ship. "How are you doing today?" asked Foduck. "Well, I'm doing all right," said Bluenose. "Well, no time to chat," said Foduck, "Have to be on guard." "Why?" asked Bluenose. But Foduck soldiered on.

"What's his problem?" she asked herself. Bluenose doesn't have an engine like the other ships in the harbour, so she won't get burned by her fuel because she doesn't use it.

Soon, Theodore and Hank had finished removing the gasoline drums from the repair dock. "Let's get these things out of here," said Theodore. "Yeah," said Hank, "It scares me to think about what happens when the sun cooks the docks."

The two tugs took the drums away from the repair dock and moved it to someplace cooler. Later, George was towing Kingston, a cargo ship into the harbour. He was carrying a big metal fuel tank. "I have to stay away from high heat, or else," said George to himself.

Then there was trouble. George heard a loud explosion behind him. The fuel tanker on Kingston's deck exploded. "Help!" cried Kingston. "Argh!" cried George, "You're burning!"

Just then, Foduck arrives in time. "Emergency!" Foduck shouted at the top of his voice and sounding his siren. He quickly set to work and used his fire nozzle to put out the flames in Kingston. Then he laughed at George. "You look like medium rare," he said to George. George growled at Foduck.

"My tank blew up," said Kingston. "I guess the metal tanker got cooked by the sun," said Foduck, "Metal tanks are no good in this condition." He set off again. George towed Kingston to his dock. Later, Emily was towing Bobby barge with a load of explosives to take them to the storage warehouse far from the Big harbour. She had to be careful.

But she and Bobby were afraid. The sun was already beating down on the tug and barge. Bluenose was sailing along merrily. The wind steered her along the coast side. Then she saw Emily and Bobby trying to avoid any accidents. Then Bluenose came up to them.

"Say, Emily and Bobby," said Bluenose, "May I help carry those?" "Well, yes," said Emily, nervously, "But be careful, they're dangerous." So half of the explosives were loaded on bluenose deck. And then the wind blew Bluenose on her way. Because the wind was cool, she had no worries of getting blown up.

At last they got to the storage warehouse. All the explosives were unloaded from Bluenose and Bobby and all three headed towards home. When they got back, Theodore asked them how did they managed to survive. Emily told him that Bluenose helped them out.

Soon Foduck arrived. "The harbour is now secured," he announced, "The explosives are not going to explode in any way." "That's a relief," said Theodore, "From now on we must be extra careful of what we're dealing with."

"Okay, but I have a funny feeling we forgot something," said Hank.


	11. Oils Line

Oils Line

One day, Tex, the big oil rig was visiting the harbour. Last time he was here, he was rude to Theodore and George until he almost crashed into Benjamin. Now he's very polite.

He had just made friends with Owan, the harbour's own oil rig. They have gotten along very quick. Theodore and George watched the two oil rigs. "It's been a while since Tex was here," said Theodore. "I do," said George. "I'll go to work," said Theodore.

Just then, Millie a fishing trawler came up to Theodore. "Who's that?" she asked. "His name is Tex," said Theodore, "He's visiting today. I'm going to move him to another spot." "Okay," said Millie, "Now I'm going to visit Hank." She left Theodore to visit Hank.

Theodore approached Tex. "Hello, Tex!" he called, "It's been a long time." "Howdy," Tex called out, "I've been riding the wave in years. Glad to be back today." "Let's go" called Theodore. "I will," said Tex. Theodore tied his rope onto Tex and moved him into another spot. As Theodore was towing Tex to another spot for oil, Millie found Hank with Foduck, who were both towing in Cocomagh.

They turned her towards the Container terminal. "All steady," said Foduck. And then they pushed Cocomagh into her dock. But as they did, Hank shot forward and slammed Cocomagh right into the dock.

"Ouch," said Cocomagh. "Uh, Hank," said Foduck, "We're supposed to dock ships, not hit them." "Sorry," said Hank, meekly. Luckily, no serious damage was done to the ship. "Let's be more careful next time," said Foduck. Millie came up to Hank. "Hello, Hank," she said.

"Hey, Millie," said Hank, "Not been crashing into things lately?" "With those glasses," said Foduck, "You won't crash. Keep them on." "I will," said Millie. Then, Theodore moved Tex to a different spot in the harbour. "Here you go," said Theodore. "It's time to start drilling," said Tex. "Maybe I should bring Owan here for company," suggested Theodore.

"He's busy somewhere else," said Tex, "Don't want to interrupt him." "Okay," said Theodore. And he left to do his next job.

Later, it was time for Hank and Foduck to tow out Cocomagh. She had a big load to take across the ocean. The two tugs blew their whistles and set off. They towed Cocomagh around Bedford the bell buoy and they continued on their tugging.

"We should be near the ocean in a few minutes," said Foduck. Then, Hank saw Tex. "Hey, Tex," he called. As soon as he said that, a boat passed by. He had reflecting mirrors on his deck. "Woah," said Hank. Then the sun shined on the boat.

The mirrors flashed light on the two tugs with a blinding flash. "Argh!" cried Foduck.

"Bright light!" cried Hank, "Too much of it!" The two tugs ended up turning Cocomagh to the left, heading towards Tex. He didn't see the container ship coming towards him. "I got bright light!" cried Foduck. Just then, the two tugs heard a loud thud.

And then a bang. And a yell. The two tugs stopped, still blinded. As soon as they got their sight back, they found what happened. They rammed Cocomagh right into Tex. Her hull was almost between Tex's big legs. "Ouch!" cried Tex.

"Emergency!" cried Foduck. "We tried to make Cocomagh fit under Tex!" said Hank. "Why would you do that?" said Tex. "There was a flash of light," said Hank. "Its completely blinded us," said Foduck. "Uh, guys?" said Cocomagh, "I'm not suppose to be under there."

"Don't worry," said Foduck, "We'll get you out." Foduck decided to prop Tex up. They used metal bars to raise Tex. Mille stopped to see what's going on.

"I'll help you two," she said. She used her fishing nets to prop up Tex even more. The boat with mirrors came nearby. Then, Tex was propped up enough for Cocomagh to move out. Then, one of Tex's anchors suddenly came up and hit the boat, smashing all of its mirrors.

Then the boat left the scene, crying like a baby. Hank and Foduck pulled Cocomagh out from underneath Tex. Both Tex and Cocomagh were finally free.

After Cocomagh left the harbour, Theodore came up to Tex. "Tex, what's been going on here?" he asked. "Oh nothing," said Tex.

"Okay then," said Theodore. Tex was glad to have friends to help him out. If he was still rude, they wouldn't help him at all. Theodore is glad that Tex is a friend.


	12. Theodore's Friendship Circle

Theodore's Friendship Circle

It was a beautiful day in the Great Big harbour. Theodore and his friend Hank were floating in their dock. "Isn't it a nice day today?" asked Hank.

"Oh sure it is," replied Theodore. "Who knows what's today?" asked Hank.

"Silly question," said Theodore. Soon, George and Emily returned from taking a container ship out to sea. "Hi, George and Emily," said Theodore.

"Hello," said George. "We're back," said Emily. "Uh, yeah," said Hank. Then, Foduck returned from his safety patrol. "Well, no danger today," said Foduck. "I see that," said Theodore. "What do you mean danger?" asked Hank.

"You know," said Foduck, "Ships running into oil rigs, hot air, blowing up things, that kind of stuff." "Oh," said Theodore. "Who knows that's for today?" asked Emily. "Uh, Hank already asked that," said Theodore, "And Foduck, that happened before."

"Oh, yeah," said Foduck, "I know." "Maybe we should do something," said Hank. "Oh, Hank," said George. The tugboats decided to head out to the Sandy beach. But they haven't decided what to do. "What do you want to do?" asked Hank.

"I don't know," said Theodore. "Maybe we can find shells," said Emily. "Probably," said George, "Perhaps I should recall the story of the 5 great lakes." "No," said Theodore. "Okay," said George. The tugboats set off again, still deciding of what to do. They've reached the large rock base. "What are we here for?" asked Foduck.

"I have no idea," said Hank. "Great," said Emily. "Maybe," said Theodore, "No, that's stupid."

The tugboats were thinking so much about what to do that time passed quickly that day. The tugboats have no idea what to do that day. "And by the way, where is George?" asked Hank. "We- He was right here," said Emily. "He must have gone home," said Foduck.

"But maybe we should do something," said Theodore. But it was almost dark by then. "We should go home," said Foduck.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Emily. "All right," said Hank and Theodore. The four tugboats set off for home. It was a silent day.

As the tugboats turned for home at the sandy beach, much to their surprise, they found George. "Hey, George," said Theodore. "I thought you were heading home," said Foduck. George was actually stuck on a sandbar.

"Uh, I'm stuck on this sandbar," said George. "Don't worry," said Theodore, "We'll help you." Soon, Emily, Foduck, Theodore and Hank tied their towropes onto George. They pulled hard. George was really heavy. However in no time at all, George was free.

"Yay!" cheered the tugboats. "Thanks," said George. "I thought you never get stuck," said Hank. "Well," said George, "Nothing new happened today, so I thought I change that. I got stuck for the first time ever."

"Well, I guess you wanted to make things exciting," said Foduck, "Saving you is exciting, too." Then the tugboats realized that they made a circle of themselves. "Guys," said Theodore, "We did made things exciting."

"Yeah, you're right," said Hank. "We did make a difference today," said Emily. "All of us," said Foduck. "I guess me being stuck on the sandbar changed things around," said George. "Yes," said Theodore, "We did."

So after their "friendship circle" the tugboats will have more adventures and more mishaps.

Uh sort of. But they will always be true friends.


	13. Hank's Overload

Hank's Overload

It was a beautiful day in the big harbour. Hank was pulling Bonnavista Barge with a load of barrels. "Nice day isn't it?" said Hank. "Yes, it is," said Bonnavista. Once Hank had Bonnavista's barrels unloaded at a warehouse, Hank took Bonnavista home.

But on his way to Bonnavista's dock, he saw Pearl and Petra with Constance and Nautilus. "What's going on here?" asked Hank. Nautilus stopped him before he got any closer. "Sorry, Hank," said Nautilus.

"We've found underwater boulders around here," said Constance. "Oh, I remember one," said Hank. "They're very dangerous," said Pearl. "We know what will happen if a ship runs into one," said Petra. "Don't think that," said Pearl. "Okay," said Hank. "Any ships coming through here," said Pearl, "We'll have the tugboats guide them safely through.

"Okay," said Hank. Hank took Bonnavista home. Then he helped George to bring in a ship. To Hank, it was just an ordinary day. Hank wanted some excitement. The following day, Hank was resting in his dock. Then, Petra came to see him. "Hank," she said, "There is a big container ship waiting outside the harbor."

"Okay," said Hank, "I'm ready. Is there any other tugboat available to work with me?" "No, Hank," said Petra, "You'll have to go all alone." "Oh well," said Hank.

He set off. But he was very unsure if he could do the job on his own. The big container ship, Chester was waiting for Hank. He had a huge stack of containers. "All right," said Hank, "Here I go." Hank button onto Chester and begin to tug him into the harbour.

However, due to Chester's huge size, Hank wasn't able to tug Chester. He's too heavy for him. But fortunately, Hank was able to move Chester. "Okay," said Hank, "Here I go!" Slowly, but surely, Hank was able to tow Chester into the harbour, slowly. But Hank was worried. Already, the ship began to tilt from side to side. "I must do it!" groaned Hank.

Then, Hank had a dark feeling ahead of him. "I feel a boulder up ahead," thought Hank, "It's underwater!" But just as Chester got too close to the boulder, Hank made a hard turn just in time.

"Wow!" said Chester, "That actually was kind of fun." "You can say that again," said Hank. Chester avoided hitting the boulder. But there were more up ahead. Hank was able to dodge them, even with Chester. "Whoa!" exclaimed Chester. Hank avoided hitting the boulders. It was tough tugging, but Hank did his best.

After dodging the last boulders, Hank finally reached the Big Harbour. "Hooray!" said Hank and Chester together. Hank made it through. After Hank managed to dock Chester, he raced back to the Great Ocean Dock and fell fast asleep.

That night, the other tugboats returned to the dock, surprised to see Hank still asleep. "Look at Hank," said Foduck. "He must have a heavy load today," said Emily. "We'll let him sleep all night," said George. "Uh, that's what we're doing now," said Theodore. All the tugboats settled down in their places and fell asleep.

But in Hank's dreams, he said he got some excitement after all. But he was still asleep to say so! Also, it was an overload for him today.


	14. Emily Jerks It Out

Emily Jerks It Out

Emily was working with Sigrid the supply ship. She was pulling Brunswick barge with an extra load of railings. Sigrid carried extras, just in case. "So, what are these railings for?" asked Sigrid.

"These are for Cumberland," explained Emily, "He needs new ones. His old railings have been worn out." "I see now," said Sigrid. "So, Emily," said Brunswick, "Are we going to have an adventure?" "No," chuckled Emily, "You're carrying a load of railings. We can't loose them."

Brunswick was disappointed. He wanted an adventure. But he knew that he had a job, and it must be done. However, when Emily reached the dock Cumberland was at, trouble happened.

Brunswick swerved too far out. "Brunswick," said Emily, "What are you doing?" "I don't know," said Brunswick. Then, with a loud bang as Brunswick hit a ship, the railings on Brunswick slid off and fell into the ocean. "Yikes!" cried Emily. "Oh no!" cried Sigrid. All of Brunswick's railings sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Emily was cross with Brunswick. "Brunswick," said Emily, "We had a job. I didn't want you to rock and roll just for you to have some excitement!" "But," said Brunswick, startling. Emily was so furious; she turned her back on Brunswick. "Don't worry," said Sigrid, "This is the case of an emergency where I brought extra railings."

"Thanks," said Emily, still furious. After Cumberland's railings were replaced, Sigrid left to rest. But Emily tugged hard on Brunswick and took him home. She was so cross; she bumped him really hard when she returned him to his dock. "Stupid thrill-seeking barge," she mumbled to herself, "Wanting to have fun instead of doing work! Huh!"

"But," said Brunswick, however, Emily didn't want to listen. After that, she floated to Shelburne, the sea barge. "Let's go," said Emily, crossly. "I'm ready," said Shelburne, slowly.

Emily tugged Shelburne really hard to a deep part of the harbour. Emily was told to use Shelburne's crane to pull up a large container that sunk to the bottom of the ocean. But Emily was so cross, she didn't care at all. However Emily was so rough, she swung Shelburne from side-to-side. Then, suddenly, on the way, there was a loud thud.

"Ouch!" said Shelburne. Emily felt the thud, too. She didn't know that Shelburne swung out to far and got stuck on a sharp rock. Emily didn't see the mishap, and she revved her engine, pulling really hard.

"Uh, Emily," said Shelburne, but before he could say any more, he jerked a bit. "I can do it!" groaned Emily. Unfortunately, she was only making things worse, but she too cross to care. She didn't even listen to Shelburne cries. The rock was tearing a hole in Shelburne's bottom.

With a mighty jerk, Emily pulled Shelburne off the rock, but not properly. Emily then set off on her way, but not knowing the hole in Shelburne's bottom, which soon began to fill with water. By the time Emily reached the site with Shelburne, Emily wanted to get the job over with so she could go home. Pearl and Petra were waiting. "Good," said Pearl, "We can start."

But then, Shelburne cried out. "Help me!" he said, "I'm sinking!" "Emily!" shouted Pearl, "What did you do to Shelburne!" Emily was shocked. "I don't know!" said Emily. "We got to save that barge!" shouted Petra. Shelburne's cab started to fill up with water. "Emily," said Petra, "Don't move! You're only making Shelburne sink even faster!"

Soon, Foduck and Theodore came to the rescue. They brought Bonnavista barge with her crane. In no time, Foduck, Theodore and Bonnavista helped raised Shelburne out of the water. Foduck looked in Shelburne's deck. "There's a gaping hole at the bottom," he concluded. Theodore had to keep Bonnavista steady while she kept Shelburne raised up.

Emily felt terrible about what happened. After the tugs towed Shelburne to the repair docks, and George set out with Bobby barge to the site. Emily now understand what went wrong. "Emily," said Theodore, "What happened to Shelburne?" "Well, Shelburne said that he landed on a rock that ripped a hole in his bottom," said Foduck. "Oh!" said Emily.

Theodore and Foduck turned to see Emily. "He must have swung out onto a rock," she said, "I must have been careless, and he landed on the rock and I jerked him off of it, thus causing the gaping hole."

"Emily," said Foduck, "Don't you know that was not a smart thing to do?" "I know now," said Emily, sad, "I was just so angry that I didn't care." "What were you angry about?" asked Theodore.

"Brunswick played thrills and chills while we were working," explained Emily, "And he dropped Cumberland's railings into the water while playing his game."

"Hmm," said Theodore, "Brunswick does like thrills and chills, but not like this. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose." "I thought he did," said Emily. "Come on," said Foduck, "Let's ask." The three tugboats went to Brunswick's dock. "Hey," said Brunswick.

"Brunswick," said Emily, "I wanted to ask you a question. You didn't mean to drop the railings into the ocean, did you?" "No," said Brunswick, "I didn't. I wanted to play games, but I didn't. Something went wrong." Then Foduck noticed Emily's towrope. "Emily," said Foduck, "You didn't use your extra-long towrope, did you?"

"I did," said Emily, "That's why Brunswick dropped the railings and Shelburne crashed onto the rock. It was both my fault." Emily turned to Brunswick. "Brunswick," she began, "It was my fault that you lost the railings. I shouldn't have blamed you, and I shouldn't have bumped you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Brunswick, "So, are we friends again?" "Yes," said Emily, "Friends again." After that, Theodore, Emily and Foduck decided to get the railings out of the water. They had Bonnavista fish all of them out. They weren't badly damaged.

After that, the three tugboats went home together. Emily promised to never jerk things out ever again. Emily decided to laugh to herself, since she did act like a jerk. But it's all settled now. Emily also decided to get rid of her extra-long towrope.


	15. Shooting Stars

Shooting Stars

One night in the Great Big Harbor was clear and bright. While the tugboats were getting ready for dock time, Theodore happens to stare out in the night sky.

It was a beautiful sight. He liked the sight of it. Theodore feels calm and silent whenever he sees this marvelous sight. "It sure is a beautiful night," he said. Suddenly, there were many flashes in the night sky.

"Wow," said Theodore. He was awestruck. There were many shooting stars, shooting across the night sky. "They're shooting stars?" said Theodore, "That's what Rebecca told me and Hank a long time ago." The stars shot across the night sky like rapid flashes.

Theodore couldn't help, but look at the shooting stars all night long. The next morning, when the other tugboats woke up Theodore immediately talked about the shooting stars he saw last night. "Guess what, everyone?" said Theodore at once.

The other tugboats turned to listen to Theodore. "I've seen shooting stars!" Theodore said. Three of the tugboats gasped in amazement.

But George wasn't impressed. "Shooting stars aren't interesting," he snorted. "What?!" said Foduck. "Foduck," said George, thinking of what Foduck was about to say next, "I'm not interested in what you're about to say, so shut up!"

With that, George puffed away to move 2 barges in the harbour. "Geeze," said Hank. "Something must have been eating his hat," said Emily.

Theodore looked a little bit sad, but was trying to make a happy face. "I don't care what George thinks about those shooting stars," he thought to himself, "I still think they are beautiful." So, Theodore set off to move Barrington barge.

"Well," said Theodore, "Hopefully, you'll be in a better mood than George." "Huh?" said Bayswater and Barrington. "Never mind," said Theodore to himself.

Theodore chuffed on with the barge to set off for work. 6 hours later, Theodore had finished his jobs with the barge and he set off to work with Emily and Foduck. Their jobs for today were to move 2 big ships into the harbour.

Theodore helped the two big tugs with the first ship. Though Emily was quiet and polite, Foduck was upset. He was still thinking about George and what he said about the stars. "George," mumbled Foduck, "Fool. I don't know what is going on in his head."

So Foduck set off for work. "What a dupe," mumbled Foduck. At the same time, George was towing Shelburne the sea barge. "Heh!" said George, "Fools."

Suddenly there was a loud thud. "Ouch!" said George. Then he had a sinking feeling. Literally. "Oh no," said George. George had hit an old steel bar sticking out of the muddy floor. It penetrated George's hull and now water is leaking into George's hull. "No!" cried George.

"You are sinking!" said Shelburne. "I know!" said George. Nearby, Theodore was helping Emily and Foduck with one of the two ships. "Let's get this ship into the harbour," said Emily. "Okay," said Theodore. That's when he heard George's voice. "It's George!" said Theodore.

"What about him?" asked Foduck. "I think he's in trouble!" said Theodore, "You guys! I have to help him! Finish the job without me!" Theodore unbuttons his towrope and raced off to the rescue. "What are you thinking?" said Petra, "Oh, never mind. Foduck and Emily, continue." Theodore soon found George in trouble. "George!" said Theodore. "Help me!" said George.

"Hold on, George," said Theodore, I'll save you!" Theodore chuffed towards George. He soon got alongside of George. Theodore had an idea. He button onto George. Then he pulled really hard onto his towropes, trying to float George. "Don't worry," said Theodore, "I'll save you!"

"Theodore," said George, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier!" "You can say sorry later!" said Theodore. Theodore struggled to keep George afloat. It was hard work, and all Theodore did was pulling George away from the old steel bar. "Help!" cried George. "Hold on!" said Theodore.

"Help is on the way!" said a voice. It was Foduck. "Foduck!" said Theodore. "Foduck," said George, "I'm sorry." "No time," said Foduck. Like Theodore, Foduck tied his towropes onto George to keep him afloat. With two tugs on each side, George was half-safe.

"Whew!" said George, "I'm not sinking anymore! Thanks." Theodore and George took Foduck to the repair docks to have his hull mended. Another tugboat arrived to tug Shelburne for the rest of the day. After that, Theodore and Foduck returned to their works.

Later that day, Theodore and Foduck decided to talk to George at the repair docks. "Theodore," said George, "Foduck, I'm sorry that I was really rude to you two." "It's okay," said Theodore. "But why did you two helped me after what I said?" asked George.

"We're friends," said Theodore, "We couldn't let you sink." "Thanks," said George, "And I won't say anything bad about the shooting stars ever again." "Okay," said Foduck. After that, Theodore and Foduck decided to go back to the Great Ocean Docks.

As the tugboats were getting ready for the night, they saw the shooting stars again. "Wow," said Theodore, "Welcome back, shooting stars." "Beautiful," said Emily, Foduck and Hank. George could see the shooting stars from the repair dock.

"I really have said a foolish thing about them," he thought, "They're wonderful." After dazing at the stars, Emily and Foduck fell fast asleep.

Hank was about to go to sleep, but Theodore decided to stay up for another minute. "I wish," said Theodore. What Theodore said after that, other tugboats couldn't hear it. Theodore whispered. Though Hank was curious. "What did you wish for?" asked Hank.

"Oh, nothing big," said Theodore, "Nothing big." With that, Theodore and Hank both fell fast asleep.


	16. Foduck And The Lifeboat

Foduck And The Lifeboat

Foduck is the safety tug. He is equipped with safety tools and it is his job to make the Big Harbor safe for everyone. "Okay," he said to a small motorboat, "You are in perfect condition." He then checked a platform vessel. The one thing he checked was its lifeboat.

There is a strict rule about lifeboats. All boats must have a lifeboat for safety reasons. Foduck can remember some lifeboat mishaps, even though he wasn't there for the most of it: A long time ago, Hank lost his lifeboat and therefore he couldn't do any work.

Also, Emily ended up getting a bruised bumper trying to save her own lifeboat. And one time, George burned his lifeboat by mistake.

"Those were good old memories," said Foduck. George was annoyed about Foduck mentioning that mistake of his. "You're lucky that I'm not going to turn you upside-down," George said to Foduck. Foduck ignored George and set off for work.

"All right," said Foduck, "Time to move a barge." The only barge that was available for today was Shelburne the sea barge.

"All right then," said Foduck. Foduck set off with Shelburne. "I hear that there is an old crane ship near the sandy beach," said Foduck. "Okay," said Shelburne in his slow voice. In an hour, Foduck arrived at the sandy beach with Shelburne.

"Where is it?" asked Shelburne. Foduck used his radar. "Over there!" he said. He turned to port and found an old crane ship. Foduck approached it very carefully. "This thing has to go," said Foduck, "We can't leave it here. Shelburne, get ready to take it apart and we'll move it to the junk dock."

"Why take it apart?" asked Shelburne. Foduck turned to face Shelburne, and said, "Because it's too dangerous to take it in like this. It must be dismantled first."

Shelburne had been listening to Foduck, so he didn't pay attention to what's happening behind Foduck. The cranes hook jerked and hooked onto Foduck's lifeboat. The moment Foduck turned to face the crane, the crane hook lifted his lifeboat clean off of Foduck's deck.

But neither Foduck nor Shelburn noticed. "Let's go," said Shelburne. "Okay," said Foduck. Foduck and Shelburne started taking apart the crane ship. They pulled down its mast and crane mechanisms. Then Shelburne loaded them in his deck. After taking down more of the mast, Shelburne began to take apart the deck.

After working and taking apart the ship, all that was left is a broken down hulk. "Now we tow it to the junk dock," said Foduck. "What about all of this junk in me?" asked Shelburne.

"We'll drop that off, too," said Foduck. So, Foduck tied his towropes onto the old hulk and took it to the junk dock. He also had to tow Shelburne with him on his way to the junk dock. But they didn't see that Foduck's lifeboat washed up onto the sandy beach.

When Foduck delivered the remains of the old crane ship, he was still unaware about his missing lifeboat. Foduck left Shelburne at the junk dock so he can unload his rubbish.

After that, Foduck returned to the Great Ocean Docks. He was getting ready for the next job when he found out about something.

He looked at the reflection on a building's window and realized that something is missing. "Ahhhh!" cried Foduck, "My lifeboat is missing! My lifeboat is missing!"

"What?!" said Emily. "My lifeboat is missing! My lifeboat is missing!" shouted Foduck. "What?" said the Dispatcher. "No!" cried Foduck, "I've broken a rule! I'm no use to anyone now!"

"What are you talking about, Foduck?" asked the Dispatcher. Foduck decided to return to his dock and stay there, probably for the rest of the day.

"Foduck," said the Dispatcher, and that's when he saw that Foduck's lifeboat was missing. "Oh," said the Dispatcher, "Foduck." Emily and Hank approached Foduck. "Foduck," said Hank, "What's wrong?"

"I've lost my lifeboat," said Foduck. Emily and Hank could easily see that Foduck was missing his lifeboat. "I remember that this happened to me," said Hank.

"I know," said Emily. Without another word, Hank raced off. "Wait!" said Emily and she followed Hank. "Where are you going?" asked Emily. "To find Foduck's lifeboat," said Hank. "Wait up!" said Emily. But Hank didn't wait. "We don't know where it is!" said Emily.

That's when Hank finally slowed down. "Okay," said Hank, "So where was Foduck working today?" "I'm not sure," said Emily, "All I remember is when he brought in an old hulk with Shelburne." "So that means he went salvaging?" asked Hank. "Yes," said Emily, "But I'm not sure where he was working." "Hmm," said Hank, "Maybe we should check out the sandy beach."

"Why?" asked Emily. That's when she noticed that Hank was looking at an old wooden frame. "I bet this must have belonged to that old wreck," said Hank. "You're right," said Emily, "This piece probably fell off of the old wreck." "And It came from the direction of the sandy beach," said Hank.

"Then let's go," said Emily. Both tugboats headed off towards the sandy beach. When they arrived, they searched the whole beach. They looked at one place and they looked at another.

Finally, Emily found something red on the sandy beach. "Could this be?" thought Emily. "Yes," said Hank, "It is!" "Foduck's lifeboat!" said Emily.

The two tugs were happy to have found Foduck's lifeboat. Emily picked up Foduck's lifeboat and took it back to the Great Ocean Docks. Foduck was still sitting in his dock. That's when he heard two happy whistles.

"Hey, Foduck!" said Hank, "Look what we got for you!" "What is it?" said Foduck, sad, but trying to smile. "This," said Emily. Emily showed Foduck his lost lifeboat.

"My lifeboat!" said Foduck, "You found it." "We found it at the Sandy Beach," said Emily. "Really?" said Foduck. "Yes," said Hank. "Hmm," thought Foduck, "I wonder if that old crane took it off of my deck while I was talking to Shelburne."

"Well," said the Dispatcher, "Now that you have your lifeboat back, will you return to work?" "Yes," said Foduck, "Emily, Hank, thanks for finding my lifeboat." "I remember when I lost my lifeboat," said Hank, "So we decided to find yours."

"Thanks," said Foduck, "You are good friends." "Of course we are," said Emily and Hank. Soon enough, Foduck had his lifeboat placed behind his smokestack and he was all set. Emily and Hank smiled. Foduck was glad to have his lifeboat back.

"I'm ready to go back into action!" Foduck became the happiest tug for the rest of the day. "Okay," said the Dispatcher, "I've heard that Cumberland is visiting the harbour. I want you to bring him in." "I'm on it!" said Foduck and he raced off.

"I'm glad that Foduck is back to normal," said Hank. "Me too," said Emily. Just then George returned to his dock. However, he looked all scorched out. "Hey," said Hank, "What happened to you?" "Don't ask!" bellowed George.


	17. Carla Is Cool-Less

Carla Is Cool-Less

One fine day, Carla the cool cabin cruiser was speeding along in her own way. Honking as she pleased. And having fun whenever she pleases. Her friend, Emily, still remember the time that her recklessness had almost broken their friendship.

But she still likes Carla. Later that day, Emily had just finished moving a large ferryboat. After that job, she decided to see Carla. Soon enough, she met Carla near a wooden dock. "Oh," said Carla the moment she saw Emily, "Hey, Emily."

"Hey, Carla," said Emily, "How have you been doing?" "Oh, I was just visiting some sharp rocks growing from the bottom of the ocean." "Eh?" mumbled Emily. "Well, it looked like they were growing," said Carla. "All right," said Emily. "I've also sped by two big container ships," continued Carla.

"Uh," said Emily. Either the part where Carla sped by the container ships or Carla visiting the sharp rocks made Emily remembered the time she tried to turn between two rock peaks and got herself stuck in between them.

"Oh dear," said Emily. "I was cool!" said Carla. Emily was so busy thinking about her own mishap that she didn't listen to what else Carla was saying. "Emily," said Carla, "Were you listening to my story? Stories?" "Oh, yes," said Emily, "They were cool," said Carla.

"I know," said Emily, "But you'd better be careful. You could end up in a nasty accident." "I know how to take care of myself!" snapped Carla. "Yeah," said Emily, "But I was just thinking about my mistake with two rocks."

"What?" said Carla, starting to get angry, "You thought about that and not my cool adventures?!" "Carla," said Emily, "It's not like that." "I'm going to have fun now!"

"Carla," sighed Emily, "Great." Emily couldn't say anymore words and so, she decided to return to work. For a while, she moved cargo ships, tugged rail barges and checked marker buoys. But she couldn't get Carla out of her mind. At that time time, Carla was having fun.

She zigzagged all over the place. "This is fun!" she thought, "Emily was just being a spoil-sport!" She didn't know that Carla was about to get more than she could handle.

"Yay!" said Carla as she began to go faster. That's when the danger happened. Carla was speeding towards an underwater rock. "Weee!" she cried. Then, disaster struck. She didn't notice the rock until it was too late.

Carla hit the rock with a thud. "Ouch!" she said. The rock ripped a hole in Carla's hull. "Oh no!" cried Carla.

She was in great danger. "Ahh!" cried Carla, "Help!" At the same time, Emily had tugged onto an old rowboat that washed up on a nearby shore. She was going to take it to the junk dock. She towed the old rowboat for about 4 minutes when she heard Carla's help.

"Help! Help!" "Carla?" thought Emily. She raced off to where the yell for help was coming from. Soon enough, she found Carla, stuck on the underwater rock.

"Help! I'm sinking!" cried Carla, "Oh, hey, Emily." "What did you do?!" cried Emily. "I don't know," said Carla. "You ran onto an underwater rock!" said Emily, "You're starting to sink!"

"Really?" said Carla. "Yes!" said Emily, "Okay, I must rescue you. I can't get a crane, not enough time, so I'll have to rescue you myself." Emily decided to use parts of the old rowboat as a temporary seal for Carla's hull.

After Emily used the old rowboat parts to seal Carla's ripped hull, and set the old rowboat aside on her deck, Emily got ready to pull Carla off of the underwater rock. "Hang on!" shouted Emily. She tied her towropes onto Carla.

"I'm going to pull you off now!" said Emily. "Okay," said Carla. "Now!" shouted Emily. She pulled and pulled really hard.

"Not giving up!" screamed Emily. "I'm not!" said Carla. "What?" said Emily. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier!" said Carla. "Apologize later!" said Emily. In one nanosecond, Emily pulled Carla off of the underwater rock.

The old rowboat part prevented Carla from sinking. Emily quickly tied Carla up onto her side and they both headed towards the repair docks. "So," said Emily, "Are you okay?" "Yes," said Carla. "Carla," said Emily, "I will admit, I was thinking about the time I got stuck in between two rocks. It was my mistake. I wouldn't do it again."

"Oh," said Carla, "Then I guess, I've been pretty careless lately." "No kidding," said Emily, "But." "Yes," said Carla. "What were you really thinking?" said Emily.

"Fun," said Carla, "And speed. But I guess it landed me into trouble today." "I know it did," said Emily. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you," said Carla, "I was kind of an idiot doing that." "I know," said Emily, "And I'm sorry for getting cross." "Are we still friends?" asked Carla. "Yes," said Emily.

"Thanks," said Carla, "For saving me." "No problem," said Emily. By that time, Emily arrived at the repair docks with Carla. She dropped Carla off to have her hull mended. Emily set off to do more work. After she dropped the old rowboat off at the junk dock, she moved 2 container ships into and out of the Big Harbour.

Several days later, Carla returned from the repair docks. Her hull was mended and she got ready to have fun again, but she was a lot more careful. Emily was proud to be Carla's friend. "Now what should I have done?" thought Emily, "Oh yes!" She raced off back to the Great Ocean Dock.


	18. Tex's Friends

Tex's Friends

One day, Tex was visiting the Big Harbor. So far, me made many great friends. As well as Owan, Millie, Theodore, George, Hank and Foduck. Tex was talking to Emily, his new friend. "Nice day," said Tex, cheerfully. "Oh, yes, it is," said Emily. "Have you got my new crane mechanism yet?" asked Tex, politely.

"Yes," said Emily. "Good," said Tex. Emily allowed Tex to unload and to install his new crane mechanism. "Thanks," said Tex. "You're welcome," said Tex, "Just helping you to prepare for your departure."

"I understand," said Tex. Tex was visiting the Big Harbour once again because Owan was being repaired. However, Owan has just been fully repaired and was ready to go back to work.

Theodore spent the whole week at the repair docks with Owan and he was getting ready to tow Owan back out onto the ocean.

But the Dispatcher ordered Theodore to tow Owan only to the entrance of the Big Harbour so that he could visit Tex before he leaves.

As soon as Theodore made it to the entrance, he untied Owan and raced off to meet Tex. He passed by Emily, who is returning to the Great Ocean Dock after delivering Tex's crane mechanism. "Have fun," said Emily. "I will," said Theodore.

So Theodore continued his trip to Tex. Soon enough, Theodore reached the part of the ocean where Tex was working.

"Hello, Tex!" said Theodore. "Hey, Theodore!" said Tex in his happy voice, "Nice to see you again!" "Yes!" said Tex, "I've been very busy drilling for oil out near Africa!" "That's great!" said Theodore. Soon enough, George and Hank came floating by, pulling Clementine. "Hey, Tex!" said George, tugging from up front. "Nice to see you again," said Hank.

"Hello, my friends!" said Tex. While George and Hank set off to the Big Harbour with Clementine, Foduck arrived, pulling Barrington barge. "Hello," said Foduck. "Hey," said Tex, and then he looked at Barrington. "Hello," said Barrington.

"Nice to meet you," said Tex to Barrington. "I am carrying a load of iron bars," said Barrington. "That's great," said Tex. "Oh," said Theodore, "I got a call to bring in Canso. I'm going to go now." So Theodore left for Canso. While Tex, Foduck and Barrington continued to talk.

Soon enough, Truro and Millie, fishing nearby decided to take a break to talk to Tex. "Truro," said Millie, "This is my good friend, Tex. I met him a while ago." "That's nice," said Truro, "I think we'll take a break so that I could meet him.

So Truro and Millie floated towards Tex as soon as he finished his talk with Foduck and Barrington. Tex saw Millie and Truro as soon as Foduck left with Barrington.

"Hey, Millie!" he said, "Who's your friend?" "This is Truro," said Millie, "A fishing trawler like me."

"Hello," said Truro, "I see that you're Tex. My name is Truro." "Hello, Truro!" said Tex. "I live in Ceilidh's Cove," said Truro, "A nice little fishing village." "I think it's a nice place to be," said Tex, "But I can't visit it because I'm too big." "Sorry," said Truro.

"It's okay," said Tex. As soon as Millie started talking, Theodore came puffing by, towing Canso into the harbour. "As soon as I finish docking Canso," said Theodore, "I'll bring Owan out here." "Okay," said Tex.

Theodore continued on with Canso. "That's Tex," Theodore said to Canso, "He's an oil rig." "Splendid," said Canso in his squeaky voice. "I still don't get it," Theodore thought to himself about why Canso has a squeaky voice, but he said nothing about it.

So, Tex continued on talking to Truro and Mille, until their break was over and returned to work. Emily returned to talk to Tex again. She brought Bonnavista Barge to talk to him.

"Another barge to talk to!" said Tex. "Hello," said Bonnavista. "I brought Bonnavitsa to talk to you," said Emily. So Tex made friends with Bonnavista barge. Soon enough Haliburton, the houseboat arrived as well.

He wanted to meet Tex, too. During the time Theodore docked Canso, and then left to tug Owan out, Tex made friends with Haliburton, then Nautilus, then Northumberland, then Constance and Rebecca, then Fundy, and then, Carla.

When Tex finished talking to Carla, Constance and Rebecca, Theodore finally returned to Tex, towing Owan, the oil righ. "Hey," said Tex, "Nice to see you guys again." "Yes," said Theodore, "And I brought Owan to talk to you!" "I'm going back to work!" said Owan in his loud voice.

"Okay," said Theodore. "Thanks," said Tex, "Well, I still want to make friends before I leave tomorrow." "Okay," said Theodore. "I was enjoying my time with many friends," said Tex, "Truro, Haliburton, Nautilus, Rebecca, Carla, Bonnavista, Constance, and Barrington."

"Great!" said Theodore, "Then, I'll bring Bedford!" Theodore set off to get Bedford and bring him to visit Tex. Before that, he placed a temporary bell buoy in Bedford's spot. Also, Theodore picked up Brunswick and Bayswater Barge to talk to Tex.

"Here we go guys," said Theodore, tugging two barges and a bell buoy. Soon enough, he brought them over to Tex. "Hello!" said Tex, "I see more friends." "Hello," said Bedford, Brunswick and Bayswater all together. "I was talking to more friends," said Tex.

Theodore could see George and Hank. Hank was towing Bobby barge to talk to Tex. And George brought Shelburne barge to talk to Tex as well. Theodore could also see Pearl and Petra, the pilot boats also talking to Tex. Also, Sigrid was there, for talking to Owan after his absence, then talking to Tex.

"Wow!" said Theodore, "What a club!" He could also see that Owan was still there, talking to Tex. Soon enough, Foduck returned, towing Barrington barge and Guysborough, the garbage barge.

"Don't worry," said Foduck, "Guysborough is in a good mood today." "Right!" said Guysborough. So, Tex talked to his new friends for the rest of the day, until it was way past nighttime.

Then, everyone went to sleep at their docks. Tomorrow, the day when Tex has to leave arrived soon enough. The tugs gathered around. Other ships gathered as well.

"Thanks for visiting us again," said Theodore. "You're welcome!" said Tex. We're glad to have you for company," said Hank. "Thanks again!" said Tex. Tex said goodbye to everyone who he made friends with for minutes. Then, another tugboat arrived to take Tex out of the harbour. "Bye," said Tex. The other tugs said "Goodbyes," and "See ya later," and "We wish you good luck".

"Farewell," said Theodore. They said their goodbyes until Tex was out of sight. After staring out to the ocean for a few minutes, the tugboats decided to go home. Everyone else returned home as well.


	19. Oil Rigs, Barges and Dories

Oil Rigs, Barges And Dories

One day, Sigrid was taking Owan the oil rig his usual supplies. Theodore and Foduck joined up with her. "Hello," said Sigrid. "Hey," said Theodore and Foduck. The two tugboats and supply ship slowed down to have a little conversation.

"So," began Theodore, "I thought I tag along to say hi to you and Owan." "Thanks," said Sigrid, "I though that we needed company." "We're happy to do so," said Foduck. "So Foduck," said Sigrid, "How long have you been a firefighting tugboat?" "Oh, for about 20 years," said Foduck. The three friends talked and talked and talked until they reached Owan.

"Hello!" boomed Owan in his loud voice. "Hello," said Theodore. "I'm glad to have visitors!" said Owan. "I know!" said Theodore. Sigrid let Owan unload his regular supplies. "Here you go," said Sigrid.

"Thank you!" said Owan. The moment Sigrid was finished with her job, Theodore turned around. That's when Theodore saw two more oilrigs far away from Owan.

"I have a feeling that none of those two oil rigs are Tex," he thought. "Right!" said Owan, "They're from another harbour." "I see," said Foduck. That's when Foduck's radio picked up a message from one of the two oil rigs.

"All right," he said, "One of those oil rigs needs to be moved." Foduck set off to move one of the oil rigs to another spot out in the ocean. Theodore and Sigird waited until Foduck got back. "Theodore!" said Foduck, "I need help with the other oil rig." "What?" asked Theodore.

"Come on!" said Foduck, "One of it's anchor cables got stuck on a large rock." "Okay," said Theodore and he set off with Foduck. Sigrid followed Foduck and Theodore.

They all reached the oil rig and started helping it out. Theodore and Foduck used their towropes with a hook on the end. They were going to use them to remove the anchor at the end of the oil rig's anchor cable from the rock which it got stuck on.

"Ready?" said Foduck, "Now!" Theodore and Foduck pulled hard. They used their strengths to pull the anchor free from the rock. "I feel movement!" said Theodore. The anchor became free from the rock. "We got it!" said Theodore. Unfortunately, Theodore and Foduck's towrope hooks ended up getting tangled together with the anchor cable.

"Oh hat," said Foduck. "Sorry," said Theodore. "We'll have to work together now," said Foduck. So, Theodore and Foduck moved the oil rig with tangled towropes, but the trip was actually successful. They moved the oil rig to another part of the ocean.

Then Sigrid helped get Theodore and Foduck's towropes untangled from the anchor cable. After that, the three friends returned to the Big Harbour to do the next jobs. Sigrid left for Ceilidh's Cove. Theodore and Foduck's next job was to move cargo.

"Barge time," said Foduck. "All right," said Theodore. So Theodore tugged onto Barrington barge, while Foduck tugged onto Bonnavista barge.

Theodore used Barrington barge to shift cargo from one part of the harbour to another. Foduck worked with Bonnavista to remove an old trailer from a beach and take it to the scrap yard.

After Theodore finished with Barrington, Theodore's next job was to tow Brunswick barge. "Hey," said Theodore, "Careful!" Brunswick rocked back and forth.

"Sorry, Theodore," said Brunswick, "I can't help it." "We need to move a container from a dock," said Theodore. Theodore and Brunswick collected the container and took it to the container terminal, where Clayton was finishing unloading Jennifer. "Thanks," said Clayton.

Theodore kept Brunswick steady so that Clayton could pick up the container and load it onto Jennifer. "That was an important container," said Clayton. "I know," said Theodore, "And good job of keeping steady, Brunswick." "It was easy," said Brunswick.

Then Theodore saw that Guysborough was nearby, loaded with garbage. "Uh, Theodore," said Guysborough. "I'm on my way," said Theodore. So, Theodore tied his towrope onto Guysborough and tugged away, towing two barges. "Okay," said Brunswick, not saying anything about Guysborough.

"Double towing," said Theodore. Then, Theodore saw Bobby barge, loaded with a steel rig. "Here I go for the third time," said Theodore. So he tied his towrope onto Bobby barge and set off with three barges. "Now I'm triple towing," said Theodore to himself.

He puffed by Foduck, towing Shelburne to help dredge a shallow cove. "Shallow water," said Foduck, as he puffed by Theodore, "Needs to be dredge so that it'll be deep enough for ships. And you are really towing three barges!"

"I know!" said Theodore. Foduck left with Shelburne and Theodore set off towing Guysborough, Brunswick and Bobby barge. After Theodore left Guysborough off at the junk dock. And took Brunswick back to his dock. Then he towed Bobby barge to a steelworks where he unloaded his steel rig.

"Whew!" sighed Theodore. "Welcome back, Brunswick," said Bayswater barge, "Theodore, I'm glad that you had a good time with Bayswater." "I know," said Theodore, "He was polite today." Theodore decided to go to Ceilidhs cove to meet Foduck and Sigrid.

He could see Foduck trying to work with Shelburne to dredge the cove, but Dorothy wanted to have some fun. Sigrid was there, talking to Truro. She stopped to see Theodore arrive. "What is going on?" asked Theodore.

"Oh," said Foduck, "I think Dorothy wants to play with us." "Well," said Sigrid, "I could play with Dorothy." "Me too," said Theodore, "That'll keep Dorothy entertained while Foduck can do his work." "Wanna have fun, Dorothy?" asked Sigrid. "Yay!" cheered Dorothy.

So, Theodore and Sigrid played games with Dorothy and have fun as well. While Foduck and Shelburne cleared the bottom of the cove to make it more deeper. An hour later, Theodore and Sigrid were tired from playing with Dorothy. "Whew!" said Theodore.

"I'm exhausted," said Sigrid. "That was fun," said Dorothy. "Well," said Theodore, "I'm glad that you had fun." "Yes, it was fun," said Dorothy. "Well, what do you want to do now?" asked Theodore. "Wanna do more fun?" asked Dorothy, turning away.

"Huh?" said Theodore, "And oh." Theodore and Sigrid turned to see 14 more dories. "Well, let's give them a fun time," said Theodore. "All right," said Sigrid. "All right," said Foduck, "Me and Shelburne are finished. Oh dear." "Wanna join in, Foduck?" asked Theodore.

"All right," said Foduck. "Yay," said Shelburne, slowly, "Fun." After a few more hours, Theodore, Foduck, Sigrid and Shelburne all set off for home, after having fun with the dories. "What a day," said Theodore.

"Today was a crazy day," said Foduck. "Well, it was fun at the end," said Sigird. "It wasn't too bad," said Theodore. "Yes," said Foduck, "But let's take a break for a while." "I agree," said Sigrid. "Yeah," said Shelburne.

In the future, Theodore, Foduck and Sigrid will carry on with their jobs no matter what. Even around Oil Rigs, Barges and Dories!


	20. George's Giant

George's Giant

One day, George was puffing along, towing Bobby barge. It was easy going for George. In an hour, George finished his job with Bobby Barge. After that, he returned to the Great Ocean Docks. "All right," said George, "Bobby is now happy."

"Is that all you have to say, George?" said Hank. "Oh," said George, "The job was easy as pie. No problem. Then, I'll move 4 ships." "Okay," said the Dispatcher, "You can start now." "All right!" boomed George, "4 ships, no problem."

George set off to move the ships. George had no problem moving the big ships. First, he moved Freda, whom George moved from a cargo bay to a oil dock. Next, he towed Seabright from the container terminal to another dock, for resting.

Next, George towed Cocomagh out of the harbour because her job is finished at a grain dock. Last, but not least, George moved Canso from the oil docks and sent him on his way to another harbour. And also, after Seabright rested up for his trip to another harbour, George towed him out of the harbour. "I knew this would be easy!" boasted George.

So George returned to the Great Ocean Docks for a rest. However, George's rest was cut short when the Dispatcher called all of the other tugboats back to the Great Ocean Docks. He also told George to wake up as well. "Yes sir!" he said the moment he woke up.

"I have a special announcement," said the Dispatcher, "Chester has just arrived by now." "Well!" said Foduck. "Great!" said Hank. "He brought one big container," said the Dispatcher, "Proceed to bring him into the Big Harbour. "Yes, sir!" said George out loud. He raced off to meet Chester.

"Okay," said Emily. Theodore, Foduck and Hank followed as well. The tugboats set out to meet Chester. "I wonder what's he got," thought Hank. "Maybe something big," said Emily. "Nothing too big for me!" boasted George. "Something got into his smokestack," thought Emily.

That's when she heard a rattle in one George's two engines. The tugboats puffed by Fundy the fishing boat, ready to go fishing.

"Remember not to over do it," he said to George, "You weren't built in a second." "Come on!" said George, ignoring Fundy. Emily just stared at George and listened to the rattle.

The tugs reached Chester, where he was waiting at the harbour entrance. "I'm going to tow! I'm going to tow!" sang George. George sang his little song along the way. "Oh boy," said Emily. As soon as they reached the entrance, they saw Chester.

They were surprised. Chester didn't have a stack of containers. Instead, he was carrying one, huge, giant, humongous container that filled his whole container deck. "Wow!" said Hank, "Talk about carrying an elephant."

Foduck was too surprised to say anything. "Wow!" said George out loud. "What could be in it?" asked Hank. "I don't know," said Theodore. "And no," said Foduck to Hank, "There is no elephant in that container." "Oh," Hank sighed. "Let's go!" roared George, with a rattle in his engine.

"Fine," said Emily. George got in front. Theodore and Emily tugged from the sides. And Foduck and Hank pushed from the back. The tugboats started bringing Chester into the Big Harbour. "Now we're going!" boasted George. Emily said nothing and continued to listen to the rattle inside of George.

Chester was enjoying the tugging. "I'll have this big container delivered in no time," he smiled. That's when trouble happened. The tugboats were almost close to Benjamin bridge when the rattle in one of George's engines became a clanking sound. Emily noticed this.

"George!" she called out, "Stop!" "There's no danger ahead," said George. "Not with what's in front of us," said Emily, "With you!" That's when the clanking in one of George's engines turned into a crashing sound. "What's happening to me?!" cried George.

Then, black smoke blasted from George's smokestack. "Oh no!" said Theodore and Hank. One of George's twin engines suddenly broke down. "Oh!" coughed George. George quickly turned off his other engine before it breaks down, too.

"George!" said Theodore and Emily. "Oh no!" said George, "It's one of my engines!" "I must have collapsed when you were working all day today and yesterday," said Foduck. "Now what?" asked Theodore. "I have to deliver my container," said Chester. "Hold on," said Foduck. George looked sad.

So, Foduck took George to the repair yards. The other tugboats could only move Chester to a nearby dock. It was the best they could do without George. After Theodore, Hank, Emily and Foduck docked Chester, they went to see George.

"I'm sorry," said George. "For what?" asked Emily. "Fro acting all invincible and acting like an idiot," said George. "What are you talking about?" asked Theodore. "I thought I could do everything," said George, "But I was wrong and I broke one of my engines as a dumb action."

"George," said Theodore, "You're not an all-boasting know-it-all. You're our friend. We're sorry that you broke on of your engines."

"We're all sorry," said Emily, "And I'm sorry for not saying anything about the rattle inside of you." "I forgive you," said George. "We forgive you as well," said the other tugs. "I'll take it easy from now on," said George. The other tugs agreed.

The following day, George's engine had been repaired and he was ready to go back to work. However, today, something different happened. The Dispatcher told the tugs to go to the dock where Chester was docked. When the tugs returned to Chester's dock, they were in for a giant surprise.

"There's a fun fair!" said Hank. Near the dock, a fun fair was being built. "So that's what was inside of that giant container," said Foduck. "I think it'll be a great funfair," said Chester.

"So," said Theodore, "Where were we supposed to take you yesterday?" "Over at dock 15," said Chester. "That's a really boring place," said Hank.

"So, George," said Emily, "If your engine hadn't broke down yesterday, we would have taken Chester at dock 15 instead of here."

"I guess I really did help out," said George. So, in 2 days, the tugs finally got to see the funfair finished on time. The tugs enjoyed watching the whole fun. However, no one was more happier than George.


End file.
